


The Mate Fairy

by Vyxyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are around the same age, Everyone Is Alive, Future emissary Stiles Stilinski, Gift Giving, I don't like that everyone is dead, Laura is future Alpha, M/M, Sheriff's name is John, fluff and things, i will fight you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: When a werewolf turns 18 they are visited by the Mate Fairy.Whose name will Derek find in the mystery envelope?
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale and Wife, Talia Hale and Husband, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	The Mate Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysticrebelwerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mysticrebelwerewolf).



> Merry Sterekmas and a Happy New Year to you mysticrebelwerewolf!!

When a young werewolf turns 18, a person dubbed “the Mate Fairy” appears to give the birthday wolf a letter containing the name of their eternal love, their mate.

This “fairy” is usually the emissary of the pack. A letter appears in the emissary’s mailbox, and they are tasked to immediately deliver the letter to the intended werewolf.

Talia Hale received her letter from her mother’s emissary May Deaton at 11.30 am on a Saturday morning. Talia was painting her toenails on the front porch of the Hale House when May approached with the letter containing her mate’s name, Samuel Cahill. The gold script gleamed in the sunlight, shining into Talia’s eyes. Recapping the nail polish, she yells out to her mother that she’s going out to catch her mate, and to set another place at the lunch table.

When Talia’s firstborn turned 18, they were in the cereal aisle of the local grocery store arguing over Cheerios when Laura was handed her letter from Alan Deaton. The name Jordan Parrish in beautiful gold script shining in stark contrast to the pure white paper. Dropping a box of Fruit Loops in her mother’s trolley, she high-tailed it out of the grocery store whooping and hollering while other shoppers laughed.

Scott McCall was in the shower getting ready for his 18th birthday party when Deaton knocked on the front door. His mom Melissa let Alan in, offering him a cup of herbal tea while they waited for her son. Strolling down the stairs Scott almost tripped on the final two steps upon seeing the “Mate Fairy” waiting with his envelope. After frantically ripping the envelope, he pulls out the paper and gasps upon seeing Isaac Lahey in the infamous gold script. Folding it gently and placing it in his pocket, Scott races off to his party to sweep Isaac off his feet.

The night before his 18th birthday, Derek Hale sits staring into the fireplace. Tomorrow he finds out who his mate is. He’s both excited and terrified. What if his mate isn’t who he wants it to be? What if he rips open the envelope and sees the name Mabel Earnest, the 90-year-old lady who lives on the corner of Thompson and Third, that likes to give embroidered dishtowels at Halloween? What if he opens the envelope and sees Marcus Winbourne, the owner of the town florist who smells like moss and feet?

Derek looks forlornly at the flames and tries not to panic. What if Alan shows up at school? Maybe Derek can beg his mom to stay home tomorrow. What if Alan shows up at the school and Derek has successfully convinced his mom to stay home and he misses him? What if Alan doesn’t show up?

“We can hear your brain whirling from the kitchen, pup”, Uncle Peter says as he slides into one of the high-back chairs. “Don’t overthink this. It’s an exciting time for you. Only you would think of all the what-ifs. There is no need to be over-emotional about this.”

Derek turns to face his uncle, eyes narrowing in contempt. “I distinctly remember mom telling us the story of your 18th birthday where you were found sobbing in the bathtub because you didn’t think there was anyone worthy of you. She said and I quote, ‘Peter was blubbering because he was worried his lofty standards of a mate weren’t going to be met, and he was worried his greatness wouldn’t be fully realised.’”

Peter scoffs. “That’s a highly dramatic retelling of what actually happened.”

Samuel Hale comes in laughing. “No Peter, that’s almost word for word what you said. Nice try though.”

Samuel sits down on the sofa. “Bun, if anyone deserves an amazing mate it’s you. You have a heart of gold, you are kind, thoughtful, and gracious. Everyone can count on you. It’s why you’re slated to be Laura’s second. Your mate will balance you out. They’ll support you in your role. They’ll build you up. And they’ll give you all the love you deserve. Please don’t fret my son, you will be blessed tomorrow, I promise you.”

Tala glides into the room. “Your father is right Derek. Tomorrow is a day for celebration! Not just you turning 18, but you finding your other half. Our ancestors aren’t going to give you someone that isn’t 100% your match. That’s not how it works.” 

“I know mom. I’m just nervous.”

Peter leans forward and runs his hand down Derek’s shoulder, pausing to give it a squeeze.

“Pup, I know you’ve been waiting for your mate for a long time but your mom is right. Our ancestors guide us to the one who completes us in every way. Just like Sam completes Talia, and Aunt Lisa completes me. We each have our foibles, but our mate smooths them out. This is a time for pure joy and celebration. You have nothing to worry about.” 

Peter gets up from the chair ruffling Derek’s hair before leaving the room.

Derek sighs as Talia and Samuel come to sit on either side of their son.

Turning to his mom Derek asks softly, “What if they don’t want to be my mate?”

“Oh, honey that doesn’t happen. You know this. I understand you are worried, I really do, but werewolf mates are a certainty.”

“Any chance I can stay home tomorrow?”

“Nope. Sorry bun. It will be ok, I promise.” Talia leans forward and kisses Derek on the forehead.

“Your mom’s right. Everything will be ok. And we’ll set a place at the table for your mate tomorrow night, just like grandma did for me. Ok?”

“Ok, dad. Thanks, mom.” Derek smiles as his parents get up from the floor. The smile stays as they walk away, the nerves blossoming into hope.

*****

Stiles Stilinski sits at the breakfast table, right leg fidgeting under the table. One particularly strong jerk knocks the table sending orange juice cascading over the side of his glass. Stiles gets up quickly to grab paper towel, while his dad John holds up the morning paper away from the spill, stopping it from being soaked with juice.

Mopping up the liquid as best he can, Stiles grabs a damp cloth to wipe away the stickiness of the juice, while his dad watches him. His mom Claudia places down their plates, piled high with breakfasty goodness. Eyeing her son speculatively, she smiles. “What has you in a tizzy this morning Mischief?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about mom.”

The Sheriff sighs. “Really Stiles? You’re twitchier than normal. Do you forget your adderall this morning?”

Stiles shakes his head. “No, I remembered.”

John puts his paper down. “So what’s up?”

Stiles slumps in his chair. “It’s Derek’s birthday today.”

Claudia reaches forward and takes one of her son’s hands in hers. “Oh Mischief. There’s no need to worry. Derek will have the perfect outcome. You know that.”

Tears begin to form in Stiles’ eyes as he looks at his mother. “But what if his mate isn’t me?”

John places his hand on top of his wife’s. “Stiles, there’s always a chance that you aren’t his mate, but honestly? Everyone sees the way you two look at each other. Everyone knows how close you are. You are mates in every way except officially. Now I’m not as knowledgeable with werewolf culture as your mother is, but Stiles, the Hale ancestors know what they are doing. They see all. They would see how well you two fit together before the official mating. They would see how it is after.”

“That still doesn’t mean it’s me, dad.”

“What if it isn’t you? Are you going to stop being friends with Derek? Are you going to stop associating with the Hales? Are you going to tell Laura that you aren’t going to be her emissary?”

“No, dad! Of course not. But …”

“No buts Stiles. You go to school today, and you support Derek in any way you can. You know he’s a sensitive soul, so you go and stand by him and you make sure he knows that you have his back 100%.”

“Yes, dad.”

“Good. Now eat your bacon before I do.”

*****

In the carpark of the school, Claudia pulls up in the kiss and ride to drop off Stiles.

“Remember that today is about Derek, Mischief. Be supportive no matter what, and remember that no matter what your father and I are here for you.”

“I will mom, I promise.”

Giving his mom a quick kiss on the cheek Stiles exits the Jeep, patting his bag to make sure his two gifts for Derek are still in there. Confirming that they are still there after checking 5 minutes earlier, he shoulders his backpack and makes his way into the school. 

As Stiles approaches his locker he sees Derek standing nearby surrounded by all their friends. He can hear the happy birthdays and the claps on the back as he gets closer, his nerves beginning to rise.

He opens his locker and puts the books in he doesn’t need yet, and pulls out the first gift for Derek. The crowd around the birthday wolf has lessened, leaving plenty of room for Stiles.

As Derek turns to Stiles, Stiles jumps on Derek with a laugh and a loud, “Happy birthday big guy!” wrapping his arms around the wolf in a massive hug.

Derek turns his nose into Stiles’ neck and hugs his friend back, letting the scent of Stiles fill him with warmth. When they part, Stiles gives Derek his gift. “Open it! Open it!”

Derek tilts his head in confusion. “My party is on Saturday Stiles, didn’t you want me to open it then?”

“Nope! This is for your ACTUAL birthday. I have another gift for your party too”.

“You didn’t have to do that Stiles.”

“Uh, yeah I did. Anyways, open it!”

Derek rolls his eyes and carefully peels back the wrapping paper making sure not to rip it. The paper reveals an old book titled, “An Alpha and Their Second: a Guide to Leading the Pack”.

“Holy shit Stiles where did you find this?”

“You like it? It’s ok?”

Derek nods quickly. “YES. Oh my god, Stiles. Mom and Peter had this book when mom became Alpha, but it went missing. They both swore by this book. I’ve wanted to read this for years!! Where did you find it?”

Stiles blushes. “I asked my babcia if she knew where to find a copy. A pack in Poland had a few spare copies and owed babcia a favor, and voila! Happy birthday, Der.”

“Thank you so much, Stiles! This is amazing!” Derek sweeps Stiles into another hug just as the bell goes for the first period.

Stiles pulls away first. “Sorry Der I have Harris and I don’t want detention. I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Yep! See you then!!” 

Derek watches as Stiles races down the hallway and disappears around the corner. He runs a hand down the front of the book and takes a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions in check. This book is one that’s handed down through the family over generations. The loss of the Hales book was one that brought frustration and sorrow, and to have one back is going to mean the world of difference to the Hale family, and to Laura as the future Hale Alpha.

As Derek gently puts the book into his bag, he wonders if Stiles knows how big of a deal gifting this book is.

*****

The Hale Betas and friends are sitting around the lunch table. Scott and Isaac and hunched together talking quietly, hands entwined under the table.

Jackson and Lydia and discussing the party on Saturday, arguing over what Jackson will be wearing while Allison and Cora are laughing at them. Erica is sitting on Boyd’s lap laughing along with Allison and Cora, while Boyd rests his head on Erica’s shoulder.

Derek and Stiles are arguing about whether Die Hard is a Christmas movie when the cafeteria goes deathly quiet. Derek’s eyes snap up immediately to Stiles’ so he sees when the color drains from Stiles’ face.

Derek manages a whispered “Stiles …” before footfalls can be heard getting closer to their table. Pulling his eyes away from Stiles’ Derek turns to see Alan Deaton holding an envelope.

Deaton stops at the table. “Mr Hale.”

Derek stands. “Hello, Mr Deaton.”

“It is my honor as the emissary of Talia Hale, protector of the Hale pack, to give to you the name of your beloved mate. The one who will cherish you above all. The one who will support you until the end. Derek Hale, Happy Birthday, and congratulations.”

Deaton hands over the envelope to Derek who takes it with shaky hands. His heart is beating so loud it drowns out the sound of Deaton walking away. The cafeteria remains silent.

Sliding a finger into the side of the envelope, Derek slowly separates the top flap from the rest of the envelope. 

He pulls the paper from the envelope and looks in shock at the gold script. 

The tears that had begun to pool in his eyes start to escape, and he takes a shuddering breath. Derek looks at Stiles whose face is pale and filled with worry.

Derek hands over the page to Stiles.

**_Mieczyslaw Stilinski_ **

Stiles bursts into tears and throws himself at Derek who once again catches him. The cafeteria erupts in cheers as Stiles holds up the letter and yells, “I FUCKING KNEW IT WAS ME!!”

Derek laughs through his tears at Stiles and leans forward to kiss his mate gently on the lips.

“I’m so glad it’s you, Stiles.”

“I’m so glad it’s me too. Let me down I have another gift for you.”

As Derek lets Stiles down, he throws his confused puppy look. “I thought you said you were giving me the gift on Saturday?”

“I am but that’s a different gift. This gift is from your mate.”

Derek’s smile lights up his face as he hears Stiles call himself Derek’s mate. He takes the gift but this time rips the paper off, sending gift wrap fluttering to the ground.

Inside is a photo frame with a picture of 5-year-old Derek, and 4-year-old Stiles. They stand by the pool at the Hale house with their arms around each other, smiles as bright as the sun. Stiles is looking directly at the camera and Derek? Derek is looking directly at Stiles.

The photo is framed with the words “This is when I knew, that it was you.”

Derek sighs in happiness. “This is when I knew too. That summer was when I had realised that I just couldn’t be without you. I didn’t know what it meant then, but I realized only a few years back what it could mean. I wanted to say something but I was scared I was wrong.”

Stiles cups Derek’s cheek. “I know Derek, I understand. Every time I looked at you I knew you were the one. My spark reacts to you more than it does my future Alpha. My heart soars when you smile my way. I’m going to woo the fuck out of you, and make you so damn proud.”

“You already do Stiles. But you don’t need to woo me. I’m a sure thing.”

Stiles laughs loudly. “But I WANT to woo you Der. You deserve to be wooed.”

*****

**Stiles Phone**

Text sent 1.30 pm - _Mama and Daddio_

Hey Mom, Dad, won’t be home tonight because I have to have dinner with my MATE!!! It was me! I’m Derek’s mate! I’m so happy I’m still crying but it’s ok because Derek’s still crying, and I’m so happy right now. I freaking LOVE the Mate Fairy! Even if it’s Deaton. Ew. 

Text sent 1.32 pm

I’M SO HAPPY!!!

Text received 1.45 pm - _Mama_

This is the best news Mischief! Please ask Derek to come to dinner on Sunday night.

Text received 2.37 pm - _Daddio_

I’m proud of you kid. Derek couldn’t ask for a better mate, and neither could you.

*****

**Derek’s Phone**

Text sent 1.31 pm - _Mom and Dad_

IT’S HIM

Text received 1.35 pm - _Mom_

Oh Bun I’m so happy for you! Uncle Peter and I will be making yours and Stiles’ favorite meal in celebration. This is the best news honey! 

Text received 1.36 pm - _Dad_

A great match! Almost as great as your mother and I :) <3

Text received 2.22 pm - _Laura Stink Butt_

I freaking told you brat!! I knew it would be him! But noooooo don’t believe your future Alpha.

Text received 2.24 pm - _Laura Stink Butt_

All jokes aside, this is the best news and I’m really stoked he’s yours Bunny. 

*****

Later that evening after a meal that consisted of lasagne, schnitzels, and curly fries, plus and entire table dedicated to dessert, Derek and Stiles are lounging on the outdoor swing sofa. Stiles is nestled against Derek's chest, while Derek has his arms wrapped around his mate. Stiles runs the tips of his fingers up and down Derek's arms, swirling around the palm of his hands.

While Derek has his nose buried in Stiles' hair, Stiles sighs. "I'm so happy Der. I'm just so stupidly, blissfully happy."

Derek rumbles in agreement. Stiles turns around to look at his wolf. "Gone non verbal on me?"

Derek shakes his head. "I'm just enjoying the moment. Our scents together is really calming for me."

"Are you happy?"

Derek smiles. "Stiles. I'm blown away. I was so worried it wasn't going to be you. I'm relieved more than everything. But yes, I'm happy."

Stiles leans forward and kisses Derek. They lose themselves in the kiss, the swinging sofa swaying gently. They break apart slowly, Derek quickly kissing Stiles on the nose.

"Is it too early to say I love you?"

Stiles smiles gently. "I love you too Der."


End file.
